narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurai Ryu
Kurai was born into the Ryu clan. A very small clan that utilizes the forbidden Chimera Technique to make it their own. This clan is a low amount of strong ninjas. Finding a clan member is rare and unheard of, since they prefer to not be out in the open. Kurai was raised in his clan until he got to the age of 10 where he entered the Iwa Ninja Academy. There he learned basic ninja skills and went on countless missions for his village.It was obvious Kurai would be a great asset to Iwagakure, but he had different plans. After he became a Jounin he left Iwa to find his clan. There he trained and learned the Chimera Technique. A technique that allows the user to steal Kekkei Genkai by integrating the bodies of others with his own, allowing him to obtain any Kekkei Genkai they possess, as well as other special physical traits and absorb their chakra. After mastering the forbidden technique he leaves for his own goal to find various kekkei genkais and obtain them. He has only mastered two, and still can obtain 2 more. He strives to become stronger not really staying in one place. Hearing about Akatsuki and their goals he decided this could easily help him find two more kekkei genkai to steal. During a mission to steal the Gobi from the Jinchuriki Itonami, Kurai over exerted himself and the end result was death. His body was then used by Raifugeto, a IWR user. After Raifugeto was caught trying to have multiple Kages killed, and even members of the Akatsuki, he was killed by Kyo Uchiha then burned by Amaterasu. Seconds late a fuinjutsu master appeared, sealing the Amaterasu, and taking the body of Raifugeto. Once Raifugeto was revived, so was Kurai. Kurai was sent back to the Akatsuki, and now plans to travel with Kyo Uchiha to assassinate the Hokae, another Rinnegan user. Personality Kurai is a quiet individual. He never causes problems unless it is needed. He tries to make friends with everyone and tends not to choose sides. When in battle he will most likely not talk too much, he will just observe the opponent and try and find their weakness. He is nonchalant and hates people who are too over confident that they slack off when fighting. Abilities Kurai is a possesser of the powerful Chimera Technique. Using the Chimera Technique he has obtained many Kekkei Genkai, making him a formidable opponent to most. What really makes him unique is he ability with Dark Release. With Dark Release, Kurai can absorb chakra from other shinobi or directly from jutsu, then actually use that jutsu. This jutsu will not only stay with Kurai, he can use it on the spot. His Swift Release abilities, make him move at instantaneous speeds. Recently he has gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from Mei Uchiha, a former Sannin of Konoha. Over the years he has trained and become quite good with the Doujutsu, using Blaze Release to his advantage. He has also gained control of Susanoo, as well, and Tsukuyomi. With these abilties he can easily overwhelm an opponent to say the least. Category:Personality Category:Appearance Category:Abilities